User talk:Kerri Amber
Welcome aboard You misunderstood us. We're preparing a drill, in case they're is an abusive admin, not like Griever would be one like that, but we needed a way to see if the plan works out or not, we're don't have anything against Griever, I just flipped a coin and Griever got picked, I thought about it, but I didn't care, really. Griever claims to be a tough guy, he can suck it up. Really just a simple drill, nothing against him. I know your intentions are honourable But someone striving to be a good role-model does not and cannot go around bashing and blocking users he simply does not like. They also don't post immature comments on fellow administrator's talk pages. Don't worry about snooping in on us - you are forgiven. Just don't get any more involved. It won't be worth it. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... We needed a reasonable target, and so then we choose him, we just didn't go "Griever!!!!!!!!!!" like that, wepicked and he was a reasonable target, we didn't plan on anything really happening. I've tried to make-up with Griever, a hell of a long time ago, and he refused, saying he did nothing wrong and I deserved to be killed a pig, and continuted to make fun of me over and over again. Sorry, but to put it simple, Griever0311 is a bitch. Thanks Thanks and welcome, I hope you like it as much as CoD wiki. You did well, I'll warn and/or block the IP in question, in accordance with Battlefield Wiki:Blocking Policy. And just one small piece of advice, don't let this place decend into war over PGB, it's a CoD Wiki issue, let it stay there - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know Read my story called The Man Behind The Enemy Lines, it is currently seven chapters long and has become a HUGE hit on this wiki. If you like it, leave a comment, if you hate it, leave a comment as well. It's pretty good, as most of my comments will back me up on that. And for a hit in the lower teenagers, I use the word testicles twice. Misc. I'm sure it was a mistake on his behalf. I've not checked the forum yet, but I will and I'll post my opinion there - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was going to have a word, but the below apology looks sufficient to me. Probably just difference of opinion. But any continuation of this impromptue conflict by either side and I'll have to start warning people. I've left him a similar message if you want to read - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry hey sactage, i'm sorry for what happened a bit ago on the RfA page, but i'm under enormous pressure from both teachers and parents to get revising for my GCSE module exams next week, and im getting 'a little hot under the collar' as they say HeatedPeteTalk 20:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) And i'm sorry too. i've decided to put on hold the RfA for now until i can clear the exam week, and then just get back to normal editing from then on HeatedPeteTalk 20:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC If doesn't, but go ahead - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK, noted. Sorry, got to go, bed calling! - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! Heheh, ironically enough, I don't. I plan on getting BF:BC2 pretty soon once it either goes on sale for Steam or has a price drop, however. Mainly helping out here with article quality until then. - Bovell (talk) 21:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Here, IRC You didn't make it right, here I'll make it for you. Okay, there now try it. M416 Sorry I accidentally reverted your change to the trivia section. I was adding my 2 parts and unintentionally ended up reverting your edit. That one was my mistake. I can't speak for the prior incidents. Zealot Guy 21:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for the tip off, user has been blocked, if they come back, I'll protect the page - 14:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC)